


Owner of America's Ass

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Denial, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Movie Night, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Prompt list:1. "Why aren't you dating him?""Because I'd destroy him.""He'd be into that."2. "I feel like I didn't do enough for you. Because you deserve so much more.""I don't care if I deserve more or not. I don't need all the extra stuff, and I don't need you to go out of your way.""What do you need then?""A hug."3. "I would've had breakfast ready, but you were asleep on my arm and I didn't want to wake you."4. "Let's stay in bed."5. "Are you wearing my shirt?"6. "You're beautiful, you know that?"7. "Wow, you're hot."8. "Kiss me."9. "I love you."10. "I told you not to fall in love with me."11. "Please shut up. I can't stand how appealing your voice is."12. "Shut up. Just shut up."13. "I shut everybody out. Don't take it personally. It's easier that way."14. "Were you ever going to tell me?"15. "I can't believe you dragged me into this."16."I saw that. You just checked me out."17. Being held by the waist.18. Forehead kisses.19. Being pushed against the wall and kissed.20. "I remember practicing how to ask you out in the mirror..."





	Owner of America's Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraBurrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/gifts).

** _3:00 am August 20th_ **

** _\--_ **

Music is playing from Ivy's phone.

-

Ivy is in desperate need of sleep, but she has to get this finished.

\--

Ivy groans frustrated as icing gets all over her fingers. She looks next to her and she jumps startled.

-

"Jesus Sebastian you scared me!" Ivy says annoyed.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asks squinting.

"Did you-? Were you sleeping?" Ivy asks confused.

"Yeah I thought you were still working because you didn't come to bed." Sebastian nods.

"No I finished at 11 and came home at 12:30." Ivy shrugs.

"Babe its 3am. What have you been doing?" Sebastian looks up at Ivy.

"Making cupcakes obviously. It's Lea's birthday." Ivy smiles.

"Okay?" Sebastian shakes his head.

"It's cherry chip cake. I colored half of it red, left the other half white, I layered them, and I'm topping it with blue icing." Ivy smiles.

"The sprinklers, more icing, and flag toothpicks are for?" Sebastian asks.

"The sprinklers are obviously red, white, and blue same for the icing. Essentially the entire thing will amount to _"America's ass"_." Ivy giggles.

-

Sebastian shakes his head with a smile.

-

"I think I'm funny." Ivy laughs.

"I'm going back to bed." Sebastian sighs, kissing Ivy's temple.

"Love you." Ivy says, as she continues with her cupcakes.

"Love you too weirdo." Sebastian chuckles.

\---

Ivy smiles to herself as she spells out _"ass"_ across three cupcakes. She sticks six American flags around a cupcake with an_ 's_ on it.

-

"This is so stupid, but I do think I'm funny." Ivy laughs at herself.

-

The rest of cupcakes get a single flag, with red white and blue sprinkles on them.

\--

When Ivy is finished she puts the cupcakes in the fridge. She then cleans up her mess, and she goes to bed.

\----

** _12:00 pm August 20th_ **

** _\--_ **

Lea starts to slowly wake up. She stretches out her body as she breathes deeply.

-

Chris smiles down at Lea.

-

Lea rolls onto her side, tucking one arm between her and Chris, and placing her other arm across Chris.

\--

"Morning." Chris chuckles.

_"Please shut up. I can't stand how appealing your voice is."_ Lea mumbles.

_"I would've had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm and I didn't want to wake you."_ Chris smiles.

_"Shut up. Just shut up."_ Lea mumbles.

-

Chris sighs.

\--

_"Let's just stay in bed."_ Lea sighs pulling Chris closer.

"Ivy and Sebastian are coming over today." Chris says.

"They can come in here and hang out." Lea shrugs.

-

Chris chuckles.

-

"Ugh that stupid laugh!" Lea groans, pulling away to get up.

-

Chris shakes his head smiling.

\---

Lea sits up on the bed, placing her feet on the floor, and she grabs a shirt off the floor to put it on.

\--

Chris starts to sit up, when he does a double take towards Lea.

-

_"Are you wearing my shirt?"_ Chris asks, smiling slightly.

"Maybe." Lea shrugs, putting on shorts.

_"You're beautiful, you know that."_ Chris comments.

-

Lea rolls her eyes as she leaves the bedroom.

-

Chris sighs as he looks down.

\----

Lea walks through the living room, she looks at the couch, and she weirdly screams.

\--

"Huh fuck!" Lea awkwardly says.

-

Ivy puts a pillow over her face as she laughs.

-

"What the fuck are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me!" Lea laughs.

-

Ivy continues to laugh into the pillow.

-

"Bitch! I thought you were coming later?" Lea giggles.

-

Ivy removes the pillow as she tries to breathe.

-

"Fuck off!" Lea blushes embarrassed.

"I was trying to help Chris set up." Ivy coughs out a laugh.

"Set up? What are you setting up?" Lea asks.

"Just some balloons and streamers." Ivy shrugs, getting up from the couch.

"Did you have to scare me though?" Lea asks crossing her arms.

"That was a bonus." Ivy smiles approaching her friend.

\--

"What are you doing?" Lea asks eyeing Ivy.

"Are you and Chris dating?" Ivy asks, noticing Lea's appearance.

"No." Lea shakes her head.

_"Why aren't you dating him?"_ Ivy asks.

_"Because I'd destroy him."_ Lea shrugs.

_"He'd be into that."_ Ivy smiles.

_"Well I told him not to fall in love with me."_ Lea states.

"You can't expect that to happen." Ivy makes a face.

"Hey just because you're married with a baby. Doesn't mean-"

"Lea I understand you're scared. I'm absolutely terrified myself. But Chris will be good to you, we both know that." Ivy takes Lea's hands. "Please think about it."

-

Lea looks down.

\---

"Anyway I made cupcakes, come look!" Ivy pulls Lea into the kitchen.

"Oh boy." Lea smiles.

"I'm sorry it isn't the frosting you like. But what I have worked out for my idea." Ivy lifts the tray to show Lea.

"You did not..." Lea looks up at Ivy and then back at the cupcakes.

-

Ivy giggles.

-

"Oh my God." Lea laughs.

"It was an impromptu idea." Ivy shrugs.

"That's really clever." Lea nods.

-

Ivy smiles.

\----

"Hey Ivy." Chris greets, adjusting his sweater sleeve.

"Hey Dorito." Ivy looks up.

-

Lea turns around to greet Chris.

-

_"Wow, you're hot."_ Lea blurts out.

-

Chris chuckles with a blush.

-

Ivy smiles as she looks away.

-

"I mean..." Lea shakes her head with a blush.

"Thank you." Chris smiles.

-

Ivy clears her throat.

\--

"So when is Seb-?"

"Hey! We're back!" Sebastian yells, as the front door opens.

"Right now." Ivy smiles. "They took Dodger for a walk."

"Does that mean-?" Lea looks at Ivy.

"You better grab her before I do." Ivy nods.

"Deb give me the baby!" Lea demands, walking towards the door.

\--

Sebastian smiles as he takes his sleeping daughter out of her stroller.

-

"Oh my God she's getting so big!" Lea gushes, taking the baby.

"Anthony should be here soon with pizza." Sebastian says, as he takes Dodger's leash off him.

\--

"Hey Dodger." Lea kneels down to pet him.

-

Dodger sniffs the sleeping baby.

-

"Did you have a good walk?" Lea asks Dodger.

-

Dodger licks Lea's face.

-

"I love you too." Lea smiles.

\--

"Did Ivy show you the cupcakes?" Sebastian asks.

"Yeah." Lea looks up at him.

"Have you tried one yet?" Sebastian asks, placing the stroller by the door.

"No. Why?" Lea asks standing up.

"You should." Sebastian smiles, walking into the kitchen.

\----

Lea looks down at her sleeping niece.

-

"You are such a cute baby." Lea smiles.

-

_Arms wrap around Lea's waist._

_-_

Lea looks over her shoulder at Chris.

-

"Hi." Lea smiles.

"Who do you think she looks like?" Chris asks.

"Ivy." Lea states.

"Really? I think I see Sebastian." Chris shrugs.

"You're dreaming." Lea shakes her head.

\--

_"I love you."_ Chris whispers.

_"I told you not to fall in love with you me."_ Lea says annoyed.

"Why are you pushing me away still?" Chris asks, turning Lea to face him.

_"I shut everybody out. Don't take it personally. It's just easier."_ Lea walks into the kitchen.

\---

"Hey there's my sleeping love!" Ivy smiles seeing Lea walk up to her.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asks furrowing his brow.

"Can my birthday be over?" Lea asks.

"Did we not do enough?" Ivy asks concerned.

"No it isn't that." Lea shakes.

_"I feel like we didn't do enough for you. Because you deserve so much more."_ Ivy looks at Sebastian for help.

_"I don't care if I deserve more or not. I don't need all the extra stuff, and I don't need you to go out of your way."_ Lea shakes her head.

_"What do you need then?"_ Ivy asks.

_"A hug."_ Lea frowns.

"Give the baby to Deb." Ivy steps aside.

-

Sebastian carefully takes his daughter from Lea.

-

Lea turns to Ivy and they hug each other.

-

"I love you." Ivy gives Lea a squeeze.

"I love you too." Lea sighs.

\--

"Hey! Hey! Hey! The chocolate has arrived!" Anthony shouts, as he enters the house.

-

Lea and Ivy pull away laughing.

-

"Hey Uncle Anthony." Ivy smiles.

"Hi beautiful." Anthony smiles at Ivy.

"Anthony!" Lea throws her arms open for a hug.

"There's the birthday girl! Come over here and get some chocolate love!" Anthony chuckles.

Lea giggles as she hugs Anthony.

"Oh I see you're wearing Chris' shirt. _Were you ever going to tell me_, you two are a thing?" Anthony teases.

"She claims they aren't." Ivy sighs.

"Ivy!" Lea snaps.

"Anthony would you please back me on this? Are they not endgame?" Ivy asks.

-

Sebastian nudges Ivy.

-

Ivy giggles.

-

"Oh they are endgame. But we can't blame Lea for being cautious." Anthony sighs.

_"I can't believe you dragged me into this."_ Lea rolls her eyes.

"How about we eat pizza, vegg out with a movie, down some ice cream, and enjoy some cupcakes." Anthony suggests.

"I don't know if Lea should have dairy." Ivy teases.

"Fuck off Ivy." Lea playfully glares at her.

-

Ivy laughs.

-

"Come on birthday girl, you get to pick the movie." Anthony says, putting his arm around Lea.

\----

** _11:00 pm August 20th_ **

** _\--_ **

"I think it's time we get home." Ivy sighs sleepily.

"Yeah I think Deb's tired too." Lea teases.

-

Ivy looks next to her on the couch.

-

Sebastian's head is resting back against the couch, his arms are crossed, and his daughter is asleep on his chest.

-

"Yeah I should get them home." Ivy smiles.

"Thanks for everything." Lea smiles.

"You're welcome. I hope it was okay." Ivy nods.

"It was." Lea continues to smile.

"Good. Happy birthday Lea." Ivy nods.

-

Lea and Ivy get up from the couch.

-

Lea stretches.

-

Ivy wakes Sebastian up to leave.

\--

"I should get going, thanks for having me over." Anthony hugs Lea.

"Thanks for coming." Lea returns Anthony's hug.

"Happy birthday." Anthony _kisses Lea's forehead._

_-_

Lea smiles.

\--

"Happy-" Sebastian mumbles sleepily. "Birthday."

"Thanks Deb." Lea giggles.

-

Ivy laughs as she walks Sebastian out.

\--

Lea sighs and she walks down to the bedroom.

-

Chris gets up from the couch and he follows her.

\---

Lea takes off her shorts and she turns around.

-

Chris strips off his sweater as he enters the room.

-

Lea looks Chris up and down smiling slightly.

-

_"I saw that."_ Chris smiles.

"Saw what?" Lea asks trying not to blush.

_"You just checked me out."_ Chris snuggly walks up to Lea.

"Why would I check out your stupid cute sweater wearing dumb beard dork face?" Lea asks.

"That's a mouthful." Chris raises his eyebrows.

-

Lea giggles.

\--

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything. But I was planning on doing something for you." Chris sighs.

"Oh?" Lea asks intrigued.

_"I remember practicing how to ask you out in the mirror..."_ Chris blushes.

-

Lea's heart flutters.

-

"But with Ivy and everyone... I kind of chickened out." Chris rubs the back of his neck.

_"Kiss me."_ Lea says.

-

Chris looks up at Lea.

-

Lea hesitates.

-

_"Kiss me."_ Lea repeats.

-

Chris smiles.

-

Lea cups Chris' face, she gently pulls him towards her, and she kisses him.

-

Chris wraps his arm around Lea's waist, _he pushes her back against the wall, and he returns her kiss with lots of passion._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Onalaska


End file.
